Smart and surprised
by obsessedwithalmosteverything
Summary: She was smart, a bit too smart for her age. That's how it all started anyways. Tidus Hughes just transferred to a new school when he meets Yuna. She rejects him and being the cocky person that he is, he wants to know why. What secret is she hiding? Will she be able to keep it from him? This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting and Reunions

**Smart and surprised**

_She was smart, a bit too smart for her age. That's how it all started anyways._

**Meetings and reunions**

He had just entered the classroom and looked around. Everybody recognised him of course, but he was used to it. After all, he was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes. "Everyone, this is the new student. His name is Tidus Hughes. I trust you know him already."

A girl turned to look at the teacher and the new student. She was surprised with how he looked. He wasn't tall, but he was tanned, toned and had beautiful sea blue eyes and blond hair. When she realized who he was, she rolled her eyes and turned back to talk to her friend.

When he saw a girl looking at him and rolling her eyes, he instantly liked her because she wasn't one of those girls that drooled over him. So he gathered his courage (which wasn't a lot because he never needed it) and sat next to her, while introducing himself properly: "Hi, I'm Tidus", he said while flashing her a smile with his perfect white teeth, "What's your name?"

'_O my God, is he talking to me?'_, she thought, but she rolled her eyes again and said : "Yuna."

"Nice to meet you Yuna." "Heard that before." _'Why can I never drop this act when a cute boy walks up to me?'_ she thought.

'_Wow, she definitely isn't going to give in to my charms.'_ he thought. She shot him a cold and nervous glare and said: "Don't, it's not going to work." He got what she was talking about, but was distracted by how cute she looked when she was nervous. She had brown hair in layers, just like his own, and a long ponytail. She had narrowed her eyes, so they were difficult to see, but when he stared at them long enough, he discovered she had one forest green and a ocean blue eye. A voice broke him out of his trance: "Hey Brudda!" _'Dammit Wakka!'_ he thought. "Hi Wakka! What's up?" "Eh, nothing really, how 'bout you?". Wakka, Tidus'best childhood friend, was from Besaid and was your typical islander: An accent, tanned and cultural clothing. "I'm fine, just a bit hectic with moving to Zanarkand and all" "I get it, see you met Yuna already, eh?" "Who? Oh that girl, yeah I met her." "She's cute, ya?"

"Yeah, uhmmm…. I mean…" "Relax, Brudda, she isn't my girlfiriend. Don't be getting any idea's though." "Eeeehmm, why not?" "Knowing you, you probably won't accept it, but she won't fall for you. Every guy in the school tried to date her, but she never gave in." "You too then, Wakka?"

"Nah, I haven't, she's not my type. Besides I have a thing for her friend Lulu, ya?" "Lulu? You mean the goth girl she's talking to?" "Yeah, that's her." "So why does Yuna refuse to date?" "I don't know, the guy who definitely tried hardest to be with her is Seymour." "Seymour?" "That guy over there with the blue hair. He's a creep, ya!" _'Hmm, I definitely have to get her if no one succeeded.'_ Tidus thought. Besides she was kinda cute and Tidus had a soft spot for brunettes. He was quite the womanizer and his old friends had called him _'Love'em and Leave'em Tidus.'_. He wasn't very fond of it , but it was kinda true. But somehow he had a feeling Yuna was different, and he wanted to find out why she was. "Tidus, you okay Brudda? You zoned out for a minute." "Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine."_'Why do I keep zoning out like that?'_ he thought. For some strange reason thinking of Yuna did that to him and he only just met her. She was doing strange things to him and he didn't know if he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2: Crushes and Conversations

**Crushes and Conversations**

At lunch she could only think about the new guy, Tidus. For some reason he intrigued her and she wasn't sure if she liked it. Actually, she didn't like it at all. The last time she let a guy get close to her she… '_No! I don't wanna think about it!_'But Tidus was cute and looked differently at her and….. '_Stop thinking about him Yuna! He's a guy! They're all the same! You swore not to fall in love again!_' But he has those beautiful blue eyes you can just get lost in and soft blond hair you can run your hands through…. '_Yuna, get ahold of yourself! He's Wakka's best friend and a guy! Now stop dreaming and focus on what Wakka is saying!_' "And so I said: 'Meatballs', right? And…." "Hi guys!", Tidus said. 'O God, he's not helping here.', Yuna thought, _'*sigh* Why does he have to be flawless?' _"You must be Tidus.", Lulu said. Lulu, my best friend, was a goth; she had black hair with long braids in it, purple eyes and a dress which is made out of black belts. I think Wakka has a crush on her, but I'm not sure. Which brings me back to Tidus. I think I have a crush on him. '_*sigh* Too bad all guys are the same._' "Why yes I am. How did you know?" "Wakka here wouldn't stop talking about you when he heard you were coming back to Zanarkand." "Really, Wakka? Guess I'm pretty infamous by now." "What do you mean?", I ask him. He now gives me his attention: "Wait, Wakka didn't tell you guys?" "What do you mean Wakka didn't tell us?" "Uhmmm, nothing really."

'_Phew, that was close._' I'm happy Wakka didn't tell them I'm the most infamous womanizer in Spira. He told me Yuna hates those kinda guys, he didn't tell me why though. '_Are they hiding stuff from me?_' Nah, must be me going paranoia, Wakka promised me he would always tell me everything. And he has never broken a promise. But enough with the girl talk. Let's just focus on something more important. Yuna was actually staring at him. '_I knew she couldn't resist me. I'm the awesome Tidus._' Just when he finished that sentence she looked sad and shook her head. It looked like she was berating herself, but he couldn't put his finger on it. '_They're definitely hiding something._', he thought, '_Now I'll just have to figure out what it is. Hmm, let's see…. Since Yuna stared at me I figured see likes me, I mean, who doesn't. I'm awesome._' Wait, I'm getting sidetracked again. Maybe I could ask her out on a date? I mean, come on, have you seen me? I'm flawless and I know it. Besides, I got the perfect build, I'm toned, tanned, I've got blue eyes, blond hair and not to mention I'm the best blitzer in Spira. The only bad thing about me is my dad. But better not think on that shit, otherwise I can't control my temper. One of my best qualities is blitzball, I guess. I'll have to use that. '_Wait a second! I know just the thing!_' "Tidus? TIDUS!" "Huh, what?" "You alright, brudda? You keep spacing out like that." "Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine.", he said annoyed and glanced over at Yuna. She blushed and when he saw this he smirked and quickly looked away. "Hey!", an annoying voice said, "You must be Tidus!" Out of nowher a bubbly, bouncy, blond girl appeared. Her blond hair had braids in it and it was held out of her face by a blue bandana. She had blue eyes, just like Tidus'and she was wearing a red scarf. She only wore a yellow bikini top and an olive green skirt. Around her arms were two white sorta sleeves with bows on it. "Yeah, that's me! And you are….?" "I'm Rikku, of course! I'm Yunie's cousin!" "Yunie?", I questioned. "Her nickname for me.", Yuna said. "Awww, you got a pet name." "Not funny Tidus!" "Is!" "Is not!" "Is!" "Is not!" "Is!"…


	3. Chapter 3: Fights and Rejections

**A/N: Heey someone who reads this because he/she is apparently interested in this piece of crap. Nice to know that someone actually reads this. This is my first A/N so I don't really know what to write here. Anyways I'd like to thank the two people who reviewed because it makes me feel awesome. And I know it's a bit of stereotype, but I originally posted it here because my friends and family wanted to know what I was writing. And also thanks to the guy/girl who favourited this, because it makes me feel like I'm actually worth in this messed up world (Yeah, I'm of a pessimist)**

**Anyways, ENJOY (If you actually do)**

**Fights and Rejections**

Lunch wasn't easy for her at all. '_I swear, someone up there hates me!_', she thought repeatedly. Tidus was being charming, sweet and flirty, especially to her. It also didn't help that Tidus was sneaking glances at her and when she blushed and looked back he'd smirk smugly to himself like he accomplished something. He sometimes looked at her like she was a trophy, which she didn't appreciate. She'd answer that look with a glare and a smartass comment about him. She was smart and everyone knew it. The first couple of guys who tried to go out with her always got one of her comments thrown at them. That's why they gave up eventually. Now she's an outcast and it's her own fault. She doesn't mind though. Now she know who her real friends are. "Hey Yuna!" It was Seymour. '_Someone must really hate me! Why in the world would they put his locker next to mine?_' Seymour was the only one who hadn't given up on going out with her. He was a creep and a slimeball. He had blue-greenish hair, green eyes and a weird robe. His voice distant, calm and creepy. He was like a serial killer: cool on the outside, but angry on the inside. Not at all like Tidus; he was like the sun: warm and happy. Tidus was much more lively and handsome and talented and….. '_Wait a second?! Am I really comparing Seymour to Tidus right now?! I've gotta control my thoughts, otherwise I'll drive myself insane!_' "Sooo, what do you think about a movie tonight? Just us two?", he asked. I sighed and felt like I was going to explode from anger any second. '_Does he ever give up?_' "For the last time Seymour: No! I won't go out with you or anyone else! Do you hear me? I'm done!" I was red when I finished. Everyone around us was completely quiet. '_What else did I expect? This is a cliché high school drama._' "You will go out with me, even if I've got to kidnap you." His voice turned icy and his stare seemed to burn a hole in my head. That's when Tidus decided to step in, which I was grateful for. "Okay everyone, nothing to see here, move on!", he said. "Who do you think you are? You can't order us around!", some random kid shouted. Wrong move. From what I've heard Tidus could get angry very quick and was scary when he did. I could see his face grow darker as he said: "I wouldn't question me if I were you." The kid took one look at his face and ran away like he peed his pants. "The new guy, huh?", Seymour said, "You have some nerve talking like that." Suddenly Tidus realized Seymour was there with me. He quickly turned around, looking at my expression and guessing what he should do. I guess my face spoke louder than words because his face quickly turned dark again. "Leave her alone.", he said slowly. Seymour's grin fell of his face for a second and then reappeared. No one ever talked to him like that, because his father was powerful and dangerous. His expression was amused, to say the least. Looks like Tidus had multiple layers of personality. "You can't command me, you punk. Besides, she wants to go on a date with me, right babe?" When he said that I saw Tidus tense. His normally calm, oh so beautiful, sea blue eyes filled with hatred and rage. He gritted his teeth while he said: "I'm warning you, asshole. Stay. Away. From. Her." His voice suddenly sounded like it dropped an octave and an involuntarily shiver made its way down my spine. "No, pretty boy.", Seymour said calmly, "She's mine." He leaned down to kiss me and I saw Tidus tense even more. '_Okay, that's it. I've had enough of this guy!_', I thought. Then I slapped him. Hard. "YOU BITCH!", he screamed and charged for me. When Tidus saw this he stepped in front of me.

My vision was red from anger when I stepped in front of her. '_How dare he touch my Yu….. uhm, Yuna! This bastard is gonna pay!_' When I prepared myself to punch him, I heard someone shout: "Thunder!" A few seconds later Seymour got hit by lightning and fell to the ground. "Wait, what?", I asked. Suddenly Lulu stood next to me. "What was happening here?", she asked.

When Seymour charged for Tidus I was so scared! Not for me, but for Tidus. I was scared he was gonna get beat up and his beautiful face would be ruined or he'll have a broken arm or worse, he could get into a coma…. Luckily Seymour was knocked out by thunder before he could beat him up. You see, Lulu is a black mage, so she can cast elemental spells, like the one she saved Tidus with. While she and Wakka were explaining this to him, Seymour quickly got up and said: You can't deny me forever, Yuna! One way or another you will go out with me!" When Tidus noticed he was up he prepared to punch him. Seymour then quickly ran out the front door like his hair was on fire. "Soo, Yuna,", Tidus said, "Why won't you go out with anyone?" Suddenly everyone was quiet and stared at him like he was crazy. '_Wakka didn't tell him?!_', I panicked, '_What should I do?! If he finds out about it he will leave me and I don't want that to happen. But if I don't tell him he will get mad and…._' "We will tell you about that some other time.", Lulu said. '_Phew, she saved my ass twice in five now! That must be a new record!_' Then the bell rang. "Come on, you guys, let's go!", Rikku screamed. I sighed and made my way to my PE class.


	4. Chapter 4: Shirts and Accidents?

**A/N: Heey everybody! Here I am again! This chapter is a short one, because this was the last I wrote before I got a writers block. Those things really suck! Anyways, I probably won't update for a while because of that and my personal problems. If you are reading this story, I want to thank you for doing so and giving it a chance.**

**ENJOY (If you actually do)**

**Shirts and Accidents...?**

Everyone was already there when I stepped inside the gym, except Tidus. I really hoped he would be here soon, especially because Seymour stood in a corner, grinning evilly. I was worried about that, because knowing him, he would be planning revenge, and he wasn't called the king of revenge for nothing. "Uuuhm, Sir?". Everyone whipped their heads around at the sound of a voice. It was Tidus, and he was….SHIRTLESS!? My mouth ran dry, my jaw dropped and my eyes bulged. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! "Hello, earth to Yuna?", Lulu said, "Your mouth is open and you're not blinking, are you okay?" I nodded slowly. '_Holy shit! He looks good! He is so muscular and his skin looks so smooth and warm and soft! Guess playing blitzball does wonders!_' "Sir, I don't have a shirt.", he said while messing with his hair. All the girls swooned in response and in response he grinned. I felt a pang of….something. I felt myself getting angry. '_How dare they, drooling over my Tid… uuuhm Tidus! Stupid fangirls!_' He caught me staring at him with a pout and winked at me. I blushed and all the girls glared at me. They mentally said something like: '_He's mine!_' and '_Don't you dare touch my guy, nerd!_'. I groaned and looked away. "No problem, Tidus. Because you're new here, I will cut you some slack.", our teacher said, "You can get a spare one out of the box there. '_Phew!_', I thought, '_Let's hope he never does that again. I think I won't be able to look away if he does._' "Okay, class, can I get your attention, please?!", our teacher shouted. "We're gonna climb in ropes today. I trust you all know what to do. Just calmly form a line." The second he said that, everyone ran towards the rope. I got pushed and ended up standing as the first in line. This wasn't gonna end well. I can't climb a rope even if my life depended on it. "Go on, Yuna.", the teacher said. I sighed and walked to the rope. Because I was afraid of heights, I closed my eyes and got onto the rope. When I was at the top my eyes snapped open. '_Someone cut the rope?!_' Then everything went black.

When the teacher sent me to get a shirt, I grinned. '_My plan worked! Yuna stared at me and blushed! She also looked kinda jealous of my fangirls! Okay, maybe I 'forgot' my shirt on purpose… But it actually worked!_' I put on a spare shirt and went back to the gym. That's when I saw Yuna was the first to climb the rope. She looked scared and her skin was paler than usual. She climbed onto the rope and shut her eyes. Wondering why she was scared I looked at her, confused. When she reached the top of the rope her eyes snapped open. "Someone cut the rope?!", she suddenly shouted. Something in my mind clicked and I began running towards the rope just when I heard the snap. '_Oh crap! The rope snapped! I've gotta catch Yuna!_', it was a constant mantra in my head. '_I can't let her fall! Why doesn't anyone do something?_' Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I ran past the teacher and Wakka. I was nearly there! '_Just another inch! Al….most!_' I jumped forward, ready to catch her. She landed right in my arms. 'Yes! I caught her!' "Goddammit!", I heard someone shout, "Freaking Tidus! If he wouldn't have been here, I would've succeeded!" I tried to look around for a shouting person, but my vision was a bit blurry, so I couldn't see anything. "YUNA!" "IS SHE OKAY?" "WHAT HAPPENED?" They all bombarded me with these questions. "OUT OF THE WAY!", the teacher shouted, "Tidus! Thank god you were there! Will you please take her to the nurses' office? You can stay as long as you need." "Okay, Sir." I quickly stood up and ran to the nurses'office.


End file.
